Tales from the S'yrthghar III: Risk & Reward
by Bluetech
Summary: Sometimes one must deal with a bit of hardship in order to obtain a worthy prize. It is said, after all, that what doesn't end your existence strengthens you as an individual.


**Tales from the S'yrthghar III: Risk & Reward**

A trio of Tytos, females to be exact, were perched side-by-side on a sturdy branch jutting out from beneath the rim of their shared hollow. They were none other than Bell, Blythe, and Sebastiana, the triplet daughters of the Ga'Hoole's dignified monarchs.

Having hatched in the midst of the conflict between the noble Guardians and tyrannical Pure Ones, the reality they found themselves in was unsettling at best, and downright grim at worst.

No owl would ever wish to endure such a tormenting existence unless he or she had gone completely yoicks.

Living in the Pure Ones' threatening shadow, however, benefitted them to a far greater extent than it harmed them. Such adversity drove them to adapt as time passed and the conflict raged on.

In a world fraught with danger, the only sensible course of action was to confront one's adversaries head-on. Granted, they weren't involved in any large-scale clashes and were not exposed to the bloody, sickening brutality of war.

The fight with the Striga and his Blue Brigade – an engagement in which Otulissa lost an eye and Bell nearly perished – was violent enough and revealed what one group of owls was willing to do to another.

Having outlasted the Pure Ones and witnessed the dawn of a new age of peace and prosperity, their sisterly bonds were nigh unbreakable. Their bodies were resilient, their minds were sharp, and their spirits were imbued with the ideals of humility, honor, justice, and unity.

They were once weak and vulnerable owlets, but had long since matured into courageous, intelligent, amicable and, in their parents' eyes, beautiful Tytos.

All three were quite close to becoming full-fledged Guardians; the prospect of achieving their lifelong dreams had infected them with a lingering sense of anticipation and excitement.

They'd slept remarkably well that day and, upon waking, felt revitalized if they were three moons old again.

They promptly journeyed to the dining hall and feasted to their hearts' content alongside a handful of their close friends.

The top-quality meal consisted of roasted vole, piping hot milkberry tea, and for dessert, milkberry tarts sprinkled with lightly-toasted pine nuts.

None of them could resist the temptation of such heavenly sustenance and stuffed their gizzards.

The night was still young and, at Blythe's behest, they ventured outside to drink in the spectacular view granted by their legendary home.

Bell patted her belly and said, "Good Glaux that was delicious."

"I couldn't agree more," replied Blythe.

"If I ate one more bite, I'd most likely burst!" intoned Sebastiana.

"To be honest, so would I," remarked her older sibling.

The waning crescent moon and her entourage of glittering stars bathed the female Tytos in their silvery light, revealing minor imperfections in their otherwise healthy plumage. They diligently preened themselves and then helped each other smooth out the ruffled feathers in places they could not reach.

When all three were finished, Bell turned towards her sisters and inquired, "How shall we spend this glorious night?"

"Well, we could always stay here and practice techniques related to our chaws…" Blythe quipped.

"I'd rather not. Both of you remember what happened on my most recent colliering expedition," their sister countered firmly.

Bell and Blythe churred simultaneously, recalling how Sebastiana accidentally set her tail on fire in the Tyto Forest.

"As amusing as that incident was, she has a point. We'll have our fun tonight and work on honing our respective skills tomorrow night."

"That is a fair compromise, Bell."

Deep in thought, Sebastiana repeatedly tapped her beak with a starboard talon.

"Perhaps we could explore another region of the Southern Kingdoms instead."

"That is a splendid idea. I would love to go on a little adventure," replied Bell.

"Where exactly should we go? The foreboding Shadow Forest? The winding passages of the Canyons of St. Aegolius?"

"There's no need to travel quite that far, Blythe. How about Ambala?"

"I admit it's a lovely destination, but will we encounter anything interesting there?"

Bell delved deep into her mind and managed to dredge up a certain memory. She then cleared her throat, grabbing her sisters' attention, and addressed them.

"Trader Mags once told me about an ancient castle in Ambala built by the Others. It had partially collapsed, but she found several trinkets left behind by those strange beings."

She paused to breathe and continued, "I'm not sure if she's been there recently, but I might stumble upon some she happened to overlook. She'd be more than willing to trade with me if I bring her a few fashionable or decorative items."

"Did you have an alternative destination in mind, Blythe?"

She shook her head.

"That settles it. To the Others' castle we shall go. But first, we must tell mother and father."

Blythe and Bash pursued Bell to the Navigation Chaw's lecture chamber. As they landed, they spotted a tiny elf owl bent over her desk, writing quill in talon.

"Hello Gylfie," they said simultaneously as they walked up to her.

She glanced up and smiled.

"Oh, hello there," Gylfie greeted warmly. "Come in."

Bell pointed at the sheet of parchment and asked, "What's that you're working on?"

"This is a drawing of the night sky. Otulissa encouraged me to record the positions of the constellations every night. 'Those sky charts will be an invaluable resource for future generations of Guardians. I'd draw them myself, but as you know, raising four owlets is a time-consuming task,' she'd said."

Blythe quipped, "Typical Otulissa, always wanting to showcase her extensive skillset."

Gylfie churred.

"She can be a bit boastful at times, can't she?"

"Wait, are you drawing that from memory?"

"Yes, Blythe."

"Impressive. You are certainly a gifted owl."

"Why thank you. To be a ryb, one must possess a certain level of expertise and talent."

"I hope to be a ryb someday, but I must become a Guardian first."

"Cherish that dream and it will no doubt come true," Gylfie stated resolutely.

"That sounds exactly like what our father would say."

"I can imagine. Soren is an incredibly wise owl."

"While we're on the subject, do you know where our parents are?"

"Unfortunately, no. I haven't seen them since leaving the Dining Hollow. Try checking the Great Hollow or the Library."

"Thanks for the advice, Gylfieryb."

"You're most welcome, Bell."

Sebastiana chimed, "Goodbye for now, and may Glaux bless you."

"Likewise, my friends."

Gylfie waved. The Tytos waved back as they strolled out of the chamber.

Navigating the maze of corridors coursing through the Great Tree's massive trunk, the triplets made their way to the cavernous Great Hollow. Scanning it from floor to ceiling with their three pairs of eyes, they failed to spot anyone resembling their creators.

They marched to the nearby Library and halted just outside the entrance. Bash stealthily peeked inside.

While the bookkeeper busily dusted off the book-laden shelves, the Ga'Hoolian monarchs pored over a tome in the corner.

Sebastiana gestured to her sibligns and they quietly approached their oblivious parents.

"Good evening, mother and father," Blythe said softly.

The adult Tytos smoothly turned their heads towards the source of the sound. A wave of recognition swept over their faces.

"If it isn't our beautiful daughters," Pelli said, her lustrous black eyes sparkling.

She stepped around her mate and embraced them with her large, gentle wings.

"It's so nice of you to come by," Soren put in. "Do you need anything?"

"Not at all," Bash began.

"We've decided to travel to Ambala. Bell wants to search for relics that once belonged to the Others in an old castle there."

Pelli returned to her mate's side.

"That must be the castle your Aunt Eglantine was imprisoned in after the Great Downing. It's no place for owlets, that much is true."

"I know you are all mature and responsible owls, but please be careful. The passage of time has compromised its stability. The walls or ceilings may collapse without warning."

"We'll keep that in mind, mother," replied Blythe.

"Bell, Sebastiana, do as your older sister says."

They nodded without hesitation.

"Blythe, look after them diligently."

"Of course, father."

"If you get into any sort of trouble, which I hope you do not, seek help or fight if necessary. But most importantly, return here immediately."

"Yes, mother," they answered.

"This potential reward you seek is not without risk. Be vigilant."

He embraced them tenderly as Pelli had done earlier.

"Understood, father."

"He and I will be having tea with our close friends sometime before dawn. We'd be delighted to have you join us."

"We'll be back in time, we promise," Blythe stated.

"We love you," Bash added.

"We love you too, more than you realize," Pelli responded endearingly.

With that, they left the Library and slipped out of sight.

"Sometimes I can't help but think I worry about them too much."

"You're their mother, who laid their eggs. It's natural for you to be concerned about them. Regardless, they won't let any sort of harm befall each other."

"I suppose you're right."

"Shall we continue reading, my love?"

"As you wish, my dear."

* * *

Sebastiana fetched a her colliering botkin and slung it over her back. The three Bs escaped the Great Tree and ventured out over the Hoolemere Sea.

Their reflections manifested as ivory smudges gliding along its silvery, rippling surface.

A slight headwind opposed them, so they flew at a leisurely pace to conserve energy.

Their intermittent wingbeats made not a sound; mortals though they were, the Tyto sisters knifed through the air like ghosts.

"Bell, you're more experienced with navigating than we are," Blythe announced. "You take point and guide us there."

"Alright."

Bell picked up speed and maneuvered around Blythe to claim the lead position. Sebastiana brought up the rear of the formation.

Surveying the constellations high overhead, she banked to port until settling on the correct heading. Her sisters imitated her.

"If I recall correctly, the castle was built in the north-central part of Ambala, near a lake."

"I'm glad your memory is reliable. Otherwise all we'd be doing is flying around Ambala like lost owlets."

The Sea of Hoolemere rolled on by beneath them for a time, then abruptly transitioned to the arid, empty landscape of the Barrens. Adjusting their heading to 270 degrees, they skirted the inconspicuous boundary between it and the equally-desolate Kuneer Desert.

Eventually the lush swath of forest that was Ambala crept up over the horizon. What started out as a thin, dark green belt expanded in both height and width until it filled the owls' field of view.

The moon's glow gilded most of the canopy, but where it failed to penetrate, the jet-black shadows resembled gateways to a bottomless void.

They dove through the leafy barrier and sought out the castle proper.

Time had not spared it in the least, as multiple sections showed signs of failing structural integrity. The edges and corners of the hefty stone blocks had been rounded off by countless wind and rainfall events.

The main doors had rotted away long ago, the wall that surrounded it reduced to a pile of rubble.

"Well, we're here, sisters. Let's have a look around," said the eldest female.

They clambered over the mound and continued onwards. Passing beneath an archway where a second set of doors once stood, they entered a large rectangular chamber.

"Whatever used to be here has either decayed or was buried," Bash noted, gesturing to the fragmented blocks that formerly composed the ceiling.

"No point in staying here then. Oh, I see a passageway over there."

Bell made her way to the back-right corner of the room by hopping from boulder to boulder.

She halted in front of the passageway and her siblings joined her. The females peered into the darkened corridor but saw or heard nothing.

"Do you think it's safe? I mean what if-"

"There's nothing to fear, Bash. Watch, I'll prove it."

Blythe strode courageously into the hall and the darkness engulfed her.

"You see? I'm perfectly fine," she called from the other end. "Now come on."

Bell and Bash walked down the hall and bumped into their sister.

They attempted to climb the spiraling staircase inside the tower on the left; the upper half was in shambles and a boulder prevented them from proceeding further.

They descended the staircase and strolled into the adjoining room on the right. They searched high and low, overturning stones and inspecting nooks, but found nothing.

Undaunted, they continued roaming the castle in clockwise fashion. Roughly 2/3 of the chambers were inaccessible, and the accessible ones yielded no items of value.

They made their way back to the entrance and Sebastiana sighed morosely.

"We came here for nothing. All the things Trader Mags would've wanted have been claimed already."

"There is one area left to search. Don't give up hope just yet."

The Tytos sailed through the spooky corridor at the other end of the room. They ended up in a large rectangular chamber whose walls and roof were intact, the latter supported by three pairs of stone pillars spaced evenly on either side of the central aisle.

Moonlight shone through a slot in the rear wall high off the ground. Small pieces of glass lay scattered on the ground below.

"Look, stained glass! The colors have faded somewhat, but Trader Mags might still be interested in them."

Bash set her botkin on the ground and stashed the glass shards inside. Sealing the botkin, she paused and hid behind the nearest column temporarily.

While walking back to her botkin Blythe suddenly appeared, startling her.

"What were you doing back there?"

"I had to… you know."

"Oh. Are we leaving then?"

"We might as well. I was lucky to find this much treasure."

Their super-sensitive hearing detected the grating sound produced by stone grinding against stone. Without warning, one of the pillars, along with the ceiling section it supported, collapsed.

They came down slowly at first, but fell faster and faster under gravity's influence.

"Look out!" the eldest Tyto shouted.

They jumped up and backwinged with powerful sweeping strokes. They succeeded in escaping the danger zone as the hefty blocks rained down.

One such block rebounded off another, lunging at Sebastiana. It caught up to her and came down squarely on her starboard wing.

The stone compressed it against the ground and an audible _crack_ echoed throughout the room.

An agonized shriek erupted from her beak. Its piercing intensity assaulted her sisters' ears, causing them to wince in discomfort.

"Oh no! Sebastiana!"

Hearts pounding with dread, they dashed over to their sibling, who lay belly up on the tattered carpet.

"My wing is broken! I can't get up! Oh Glaux it hurts!"

Hot tears pooled in her eyes, blurring her vision, and trickled down her facial disk.

"This can't be happening… this has to be a daymare…"

"This isn't a daymare, Bell! This is real and we have to help her!"

She and Bell pressed their spines against the cold boulder, dug their talons into the stone floor, and pushed with all their might.

The boulder barely rose off the ground. The exertion fatigued their leg muscles and they could push no more.

It sank back into place, the rise in pressure shifting the sections of Bash's fractured humerus.

"Ahh! Stop! You're hurting me!" Bash cried out, her talons clenching.

"We're not strong enough… freeing her is impossible…"

"I must fly back to Great Tree and get help."

"I'll stay here and comfort her. Please hurry!"

Fueled by grief and desperation, Blythe blasted out of a hole in the roof like a rocket.

Wracked by pulsing waves of pain, Sebastiana struggled to contain her pitiful sobs.

Bell crouched beside her sister's functional wing and wiped the moisture from her eyes. It had no effect on the throbbing, but it did ease her suffering one tiny iota.

On the brink of tears herself, Bell whimpered, "I can't bear seeing you like this… I'm so sorry…"

A droplet of guilt deep inside Sebastiana, fed by the miasma of pain, evolved into a lake that engulfed her soul.

The only way to cure the illness and make amends was to spew out a confession.

"I am the one… who should be sorry…"

"What? Why? What In Glaux's name are you talking about?"

"The necklace that you let me borrow… the one Trader Mags gave you… I dropped it and it broke. It was an accident…"

Bell said nothing initially, leading Bash to think she was preparing to unleash a dismayed outburst.

Several seconds came and went before Bell spoke in a half distraught, half sincere tone.

"I didn't care for that necklace much, which is why I let you wear it once she left the Great Tree. All that matters now is getting you home."

"Thank you…" she whispered.

Bell draped her port wing over her older sibling's breast.

"You mean more to me than any piece of jewelry. Never forget that."

Sebastiana managed a halfhearted smile.

* * *

Striking a balance between airspeed and stamina drainage, Blythe rushed home as fast as possible.

For the entire duration of the flight she kept asking herself: _What more could I have done to prevent this from happening?_

Poor Blythe could not determine what afflicted her more: Sebastiana's awful state or the fact that she failed to do what was asked of her.

Confronting her parents would be difficult, but she had no choice. Blythe reduced her airspeed drastically as she sailed above the Hoolemere Sea, lest she deplete her stamina and plunge into its frigid depths.

Exhausted by the time she reached the island, she aimed for the closest available hollow. She glided unsteadily inside and slumped against the wall, startling its occupant, a pygmy owl she didn't recognize.

"Good Glaux, you frightened me! Wait… aren't you the king's daughter?"

Her breast heaving in and out, she replied breathlessly, "Yes. I must speak… to my parents… it's urgent. Bring them here… quickly…"

"Right away!"

The pygmy owl dashed out of hollow and hurried off down a connecting corridor. Blythe steeled herself for her creators' arrival and their negative reactions to the news.

The Ga'Hoolian monarchs were engaged in an informal discussion with their subordinates. Out of nowhere a female pygmy owl stumbled into the Parliament hollow unannounced.

Before anyone could speak she hooted, "Soren, Pelli, your daughter is here. She needs to speak to you immediately!"

They, as well as the Parliament, followed her to Blythe's location higher up the Great Tree.

The king, queen, and the Band squeezed into the hollow; Twilight and the rest of the owls listened from the tunnel.

"Blythe, are you alright?" her father asked.

"No… I mean yes, mostly."

"What is going on? Where are your sisters?"

Blythe composed herself and recounted the chain of events that had recently transpired. Her parents shot alarmed glances at one another, then looked back at her.

"I had a feeling something would go wrong. My gizzuition proved to be correct."

"We warned you, and we trusted you to watch over them," said her mother flatly.

Blythe could not piece together a satisfactory response.

"Digger, Twilight, we'll need your help."

The great gray said, "We'll be right behind you, Soren."

"I'll tag along as well and help however I can," Gylie announced steadfastly.

Twilight normally would've cracked a small stature joke to tease her; as warranted by the circumstances, he held his tongue.

Pelli instructed the Parliament to keep the news a secret to avoid spreading worry; none but the matron was to be told in advance.

The group of six owls absconded and, guided by the master navigator, traveled to the incident site.

Hope flooded Sebastiana's body when her elite rescue team appeared; the soreness radiating from her wing ebbed substantially. Her parents gasped but did not succumb to their emotions as she had.

Digger excavated a shallow pit beneath the stone, thereby living up to his name.

Gylfie grasped a couple of feathers sprouting from both fragments of Bash's humerus to stabilize them.

Soren, Pelli, Twilight, Digger, Bell, and Blythe, using their combined strength, rolled the boulder off Bash's wing and into the depression Digger had made.

Bash exhaled a heavy sigh of relief; tears not of pain, but of elation, threatened to leak out.

"I don't know... what I would've done... without you."

"You are most welcome, though we are simply upholding the Guardian Oath," Twilight boomed.

Aided by her parents, Bash staggered to her feet. Her wing, bent at awkward angle, dangled limply at her side.

The downward tug of gravity rekindled the incessant throbbing. Pelli's gizzard metaphorically twisted itself into a knot.

"Oh Sebastiana, look what you've gotten yourself into," she said, agitated.

"It must be immobilized somehow. Perhaps we can wrap moss around her to hold it still?"

"I believe that should work. Wait here."

Gylfie scoured the forest in the castle's vicinity and gathered ribbons of moss slung over the branches of deciduous trees. She handed the moss clump to Pelli, who wove the individual pieces together.

She looped the long strand over Bash's wing five times, compressing it snugly against her flank. Pelli secured the makeshift moss strap by tying the free ends together.

"There. It should hold until we arrive at Ga'Hoole."

"This castle apparently does not tolerate intruders. If we linger, it may be tempted to harm us as well."

Gylfie quipped, "I wouldn't doubt it, Soren."

The owls departed the foreboding structure and made a beeline for Ga'Hoole. Bash hitched a ride on Twilight's back and Soren carried the botkin full of glass shards.

Upon arriving at the Great Tree, Blythe promptly headed to the infirmary to be treated. Pelli removed the moss and the matron, an old-but-spry female short-eared owl, inspected the injury site.

"Hmm, it seems to be a clean break straight through the bone. You are young and healthy, so it will mend relatively quickly."

"How long will I remain flightless?"

"About one moon cycle, give or take a few nights."

Bash's head and shoulders sunk; she would not be able to go colliering with her chaw mates or frolic with her sisters beneath the moon and stars.

"Glaux was watching over you, dearie. Owls with similar injuries have had their wings amputated, either partially or completely."

Bash shuddered at the morbid thought.

"Let's get that wing of yours fixed up. I apologize for any discomfort you experience."

The matron slowly extended Bash's wing to the fully-deployed position, supporting it from below. Confirming that the bone segments were in good alignment, she gently reverted it to the stowed configuration.

She swaddled the wing in a thin layer of moss padding, bound the moss snugly with strategically-placed milkberry vines, then added a second layer of cushioning and bound it with vine as well.

Lastly, she eased Bash's wing into a cradle, essentially a web-like mesh of vine, and slipped the main support loop over her head. Shortening it to the proper length, she firmly knotted the loose ends and trimmed away the excess vine.

"And… my work is done. Be sure to keep the moss clean and dry. If you notice any odd smells, come to me so I can replace it."

"Of course."

"Also, be extra cautious around others and avoid bumping into anything. If the bone fragments shift, the healing process will be disrupted. This is likely to result in serious complications."

"I will protect it tirelessly."

"That's the way, dearie."

"Sebastiana?"

She swiveled around and met Blythe's gaze.

"Yes, sister?"

"I never meant for any of this to happen. I failed you… and I'm sorry."

Bash treated Blythe to a one-wing hug.

"Don't punish yourself, Blythe. It was an unfortunate accident, but one I will recover from."

"Positivity in less-than-favorable circumstances is one of a Guardian's many traits."

"True, but I'm not a Guardian yet, father."

"Oh, but you will be, sooner than you expect."

Sebastiana beamed at the prospect of receiving that official – and illustrious – title.

The owls split up to attend to their various duties.

Several hours later, Soren, Pelli, their daughters, and the Band gathered at the east-facing portion of the Great Tree's base.

Gylfie fetched the missing Chaw of Chaws members and stopped by the Dining Hollow to inform the cook of the king's request.

The great-horned owl brewed up a fresh batch of milkberry tea and personally delivered it to them. The owls chatted merrily for the final hour of the night.

They huddled together as dawn broke and the sun crested the horizon. Sebastiana, tucked between her parents, felt at ease. She knew she could rely on her family and friends to support her while her wing mended.

And when it did, she would sail the skies again, hopefully as a Guardian of Ga'Hoole. And oh what a fine Guardian she would be.


End file.
